Milestones
by Fiercely Awkward
Summary: Each chapter is a MasonCoin Milestone, with some extras thrown in. Enjoy
1. First Meeting

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

Alma grimaced as she stood up from her desk, stretching her stiff muscles. It was late and most of the residents of District 13 where asleep. Saving her work, she gathered her things and headed out in the direction of the presidential suite. The tension of the day rested on her shoulders, making them tight; and her eye still twitched every time she remembered the multiple long and unnecessarily drawn out meetings she had endured today. Passing the opening to the training arena and seeing it empty Alma entered in the next door, heading over to the punching bags to let off some steam. 

It was late by the time Johanna wandered into the training arena. Slinging her bag on a nearby bench, she bent over to tie up her laces before stretching and beginning laps on the running track. It wasn't till her third lap that she noticed she wasn't alone. Not wanting to break her stride in order to get a better view of the figure, who was currently attempting to pommel a punching bag into submission, she ignored them figuring they must have just had a bad day, or maybe like her they just wanted some alone time to blow some steam. 

Finally deciding she had sufficiently pommelled the "Plutarch punching bag" into a coma, Alma took a step back, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, and thanked God that this place was empty, because she was certain she looked like a drowned rat. It was really quite late now and Alma was exhausted. Gathering her things, she looked at the ever present paperwork with disdain, but noticing she had missed an important report, she sighed before opening it, reading as she walked across the arena in the direction of her rooms. Stepping out onto the running track, suddenly there was papers everywhere and she was flat on her back half covered by a groaning body, her head pounding where it had connected with the hard floor. 

Johanna had looked down briefly to check the time as she rounded a bend and then the next thing she collided heavily with somebody. Trying to break her fall, she raised her arms, only to feel a sharp pain as she hit the hard floor. Groaning, she was dazed for a moment, before realising that she was half on top of someone. Jerking back, she rolled over, hissing in pain when she applied pressure to her apparently sprained wrist. Looking across to the now stirring figure, preparing to give them a piece of her mind, her eyes widened when she realised with whom she had collided with. Just her luck that she would bowl over the president of the district who rescued her. 

It took a few moments for the stars dancing across her vision to clear, but feeling the body on top of her roll off and hiss in pain, she sat up, torn between blasting them for running into her and asking if they were ok. The girl in front of her was vaguely familiar and it took Alma a few seconds for her throbbing head to realise this was one of the Victors who they had rescued from the capitol – Johanna Mason.

"Well that's one hell of a way to make a first impression, but as a rule, usually a greeting is a sufficient … or in this case a warning, Ms Mason."

"Well usually people look where they are going before they step out onto a running track. But you obviously missed that memo, so don't worry, this lesson's free." Johanna snarked back, holding her injured hand against her body.

One of Alma's eyebrows arched as she surveyed the woman in front of her, before conceding, "I didn't realise I wasn't alone, usually no one is in here this late but me. I apologise for stepping out in front of you."

Huffing but softening, Johanna stood and offered her uninjured hand to the president as she spoke, "I suppose I should have been paying attention to in front of me too. Sorry for knocking you over."

Alma took the offered hand and was quickly pulled to her feet by the deceptively strong woman in front of her. Alma quickly regretted standing up so fast, her head thumped painfully and her vision blackened, stars exploding in front her eyes. Holding her head tightly, groaning in pain she stumbled forwards, feeling faint, before two strong arms grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Please tell me I haven't managed to give you brain damage on my first week here … oh wait hang on come over here I think I have some pain medication in my bag. It should help your headache … yeah you bumped your head pretty hard. Doesn't look like concussion though. Here have one of these …"  
Alma let herself be led over to a bench as Johanna babbled on, she winced as surprisingly soft hands brush over the lump forming on the back of her head and cupped her face to examine her eyes. In the back of her mind, Alma realised that she probably shouldn't allow this woman she's never met to do this. She should have reprimanded her and left. But for some reason she quietly obeyed as she was handed two pain tablets and a bottle of water and instructed not to move until she was told to. Alma watched as Johanna strapped her own wrist before walking over and collecting the papers strewn across the track and handing them back, receiving a soft "thankyou."

Johanna merely shrugged as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, "you should probably go get some rest, those meds are good, but sleep is the best medicine."

Standing, they walked out of the arena together, "well thankyou, hopefully next time we meet it wont involve further injury," Alma smirked.

Chuckling Johanna grinned at her, "well knowing me, the possibility can't be ruled out … but I suppose we will have to wait and see. Goodnight, Prez."

Smiling softly Alma dipped her head, "Goodnight, Ms Mason."

Johanna's face twisted into playful disgust, "ugh, no, never call me that – I sound way to old... or like I'm in trouble or something. Just call me Johanna."

"Well then, goodnight Johanna."

Walking off in the direction of the communal living areas, Johanna threw a grin over her shoulder and waved goodbye. Watching her walk away for a moment, Alma contemplated her with a soft smile and a small frown. There was something about this woman that intrigued Alma, but she wasn't entirely sure why.

***

Over the next couple of months, Johanna and Alma often ran into each other late at night in the gym, however not so literally from now on. Without consciously knowing exactly when it had happened, they began to train together. Some nights they ran together, neither wanting to admit just how competitive they were. Sometimes they chatted, sometimes they were content to remain silent. Johanna taught Alma how to wield her axe, and Alma taught her how to throw her knives. They developed a comfortable routine, which they both looked forward too. Sometimes, when one or both of them had had a particularly bad day they would come and spar together. Then other times when everything became too much, they would come and find each other, and just sit and talk about everything, anything, other than the war and the rebellion. Alma had suggested they do laps in the pool once and was confused at the strong visceral reaction Johanna had had to the mere mention of water, excusing herself for the night claiming to have suddenly felt sick. Alma has been alarmed and confused, but let her go. It was only when she read Johanna's file in her room that night that she had understood, apologising for her ignorant comment the next time they saw each other. After that, they had both shared stories of their past. It was then that Johanna realised just how much she fallen for the president, or Alma as she preferred to be called when they were alone.

Johanna took every opportunity to be alone with the president, every opportunity to even be close to her, which thankfully Alma didn't seem to mind very much. She hardly realised how close they had become over the last few months until Finnick had started making fun of her for how "whipped" she was. Now as she stared the silver headed woman walking over to her, hips swaying gently, did she realise just how true his comments were. Groaning she cursed, "Fucking hell Johanna, you just had to fall for the most unobtainable woman in the district didn't you."

"What was that?" Alma had reached her and looking at her questioningly. But she looked odd, like she was trying to put a mask on, or maybe like she was hiding something, but Johanna couldn't be sure. Frowning slightly, Johanna tucked a stray silver strand behind her ear, "Nothing, just talking to myself. Are you ok? You look like you're trying very hard not to be upset. If you don't feel up to training tonight we don't have to."

Alma's eye's widened slightly, snapping up to meet the concerned gaze of the woman before her. Alma opened her mouth to reassure her that "absolutely everything was fine, thank you very much". But it didn't come out. What did come out was a very shaky breath and a constricted voice, "We couldn't save them. They were innocent civilians in all this but there were too many. I just .,. the childr–" Almas voice cracked and her eyes slammed shut as she attempted to control her emotions.

Without thinking twice, Johanna wrapped her arms around her and drew her close, rubbing soothing circles into her back in an attempt to offer comfort. Alma stiffened and Johanna realised this probably wasn't an acceptable way to offer comfort to the president of district 13. But just as she was about to let go, Alma relaxed into her, wrapping her own arms around Johanna's waist and pressing her face into the crook of her neck, taking deep shuddering breaths. They stayed that way for a while and Alma allowed her turbulent emotions to be soothed by the whispered words of comfort and the strong arms that wrapped around her protectively. Eventually, Alma realised that she had been clinging onto the poor woman for perhaps a little too long and, embarrassed, she pulled away. Johanna followed her cue, but wanted nothing more than to continue comforting her, "I would offer you a cup of tea and a couch, as I doubt training is an option for tonight, but I think Katniss would throw a fit. Plus I'm ninety percent sure that bloody cat would have claimed the sofa by now."

Alma released short chuckle before, chewing her lip in thought and looking up at Johanna briefly before avoiding her gaze completely. "Thankyou, but I've probably imposed on you enough tonight."

Johanna frowned at that and placed her hands on the presidents slim shoulders, "Alma, you haven't imposed on me at all. I'm just sorry I don't have the option of offering you an alternative to staying in this stinky training hall when what you really need is a cup of tea, a snuggly blanket and a shoulder."

Alma considered her for a little while before looking her directly in the eye, "I really could use that right now … we could, if you want, you don't have to, it's only a suggestion, but my room is free. Well only I live there so it – um – yeah. If you want." A slight blush had crept up the usually porcelain skin as she babbled.

Johanna only grinned at how adorably awkward the usually forward woman was being, smirking she pretended to contemplate her answer, "Well I think, I'm not sure exactly, I think that maybe, that extremely articulate sentence was offer to go to the presidential suite for a cup of tea. How could I refuse?" Winking she gathered her bag, "Lead the way."


	2. First Date

Chapter 2

Johanna had rushed through the door, a grin plastered on her face, chatting animatedly to someone on the other end of the device plugged into her ear. Laughing as she threw her bag on the bench and trotted over to where Alma sat, cross legged on a yoga mat.

"Ok lover boy, I gotta go. I'll see you later," ending the call, Johanna took the device out her ear and placed it on the side of her mat as she sat down next to the mildly shocked woman, "sorry I'm late, I was talking to Finnick and I lost track of time."

Oh.

That was the third time in as many weeks Johanna had been late or had to rearrange plans because of that particular boy. Alma had been wondering if Johanna had changed plans on her again just before she had come jogging into the training arena. She felt on odd twisting sensation in the pit of her stomach when Johanna had said she was late because of the fish boy. Her heart joined her stomach when she realised that Johanna had called him "lover boy". For some reason, Alma suddenly felt extremely irritated that Johanna had been late. But confused over her reaction, she said nothing and merely started her poses, hoping Johanna wouldn't question her silence. Thankfully Johanna seemed to be preoccupied with other thoughts. 

Johanna had called Finnick fifteen minutes before she was supposed to meet Alma for their weekly yoga practice. Ever since he had discovered her feelings for the older woman, he had been plotting to get them together. But it was only recently that Johanna had realised just how well that could work in her favour, after all there's nothing quite like a bit of green eyed jealousy to make someone realise their feelings …

Finnick had suggested a full on make-out in front of the president, which earned him a well place punch and a muttered "in your dreams, Neptune". They had compromised with a few well-timed phone calls and nicknames, running late and once even bailing completely. However, after seeing the hurt dance across Alma's face when Johanna had told her she wouldn't be able to make it to their weekly dinner, she felt so guilty that she made Finnick promise not to make her do it again. He argued that it was a good thing she was hurt because it meant she cared, but Johanna still adamantly refused.

Tonight she had called him to set the last phase of the plan into action. Hopefully this time tomorrow, Alma Coin will have come to her senses. Finnick was hoping for it to work too, mostly because he was getting tired of the frosty reception the president had taken to giving him every time he dared to breathe in her presence.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realise that Alma had been trying to get her attention. Shaking herself, she grinned sheepishly at the exasperated woman beside her, "sorry I was just lost in my thoughts."

Alma gave her on odd look, before sniffing with disdain, "yes, it appears so. Maybe it has something to do with your lover boy?" Her words could have cut glass, and she cringed inwardly at her poor form.

Smirking, and inwardly delighted at her response, Johanna merely shrugged her shoulders, "Or maybe it has something to do with an amazing date I have planned for tomorrow night."

Alma actually flinched at her words as she rolled up her yoga mat, shoving it into her bag, blatantly avoiding eye contact as she replied, "Oh?"

"Yeah I have this whole thing planned out, romantic dinner, candles, roses, maybe bit of mood music and nice slow dancing, it's going to be amazing … real romantic"

Clearing her throat, Alma tried pushing away the images of them enjoying a dinner like that. No, this woman was half her age, not to mention that she didn't like her like that, they were friends. Even in her own mind it sounded weak, but she was too stubborn to admit it. Anyway, this romantic dinner was for fish face, not her. She definitely wasn't even going to think about how much it hurt that she had planned this on their usual dinner night. Standing up, she walked briskly to the bench to collect her belongings, attempting unsuccessfully to keep the ice out of her voice, "Well I hope you have a wonderful evening. Assuming that now I won't be expecting you for dinner tomorrow, should I expect to see you on Sunday like we planned or will you be busy then also?"

Her back to the younger woman, she missed the grin the younger woman was trying hard to contain. Despite how obviously hurt Alma was at her cancelling their weekly tradition, Johanna could only hope that this would all mean that tomorrow would work even more in her favour. Trying to keep the excitement out of her voice, Johanna replied nonchalantly, "umm, I'm not sure yet, it depends how tomorrow goes I suppose. Let's just say if you haven't heard from me before 6 o'clock tomorrow then it's probably a no."

Alma was fuming now, "I see."

Storming out the arena, the door slamming behind her, Johanna's eyes followed her feeling more than a little guilty. Hopefully this works and she didn't just blow the one good thing going for her in this damned district.

Alma couldn't remember the last time she had been this mad. Never, not even once in their almost year long friendship had they cancelled a Saturday dinner. A few times, they had been postponed because of celebrations or events, but even if it was 11 o'clock at night, Saturday night dinner was compulsory. It was an unspoken rule and she was more than a little pissed that their tradition was being blown off for the spawn of Poseidon.  
So focused on her internal rage, she had been on autopilot, her legs taking her back through the maze of tunnels towards her rooms of their own accord. However, as she turned a corner, still seething with anger, she ran straight into a solid wall of muscle, snapping her out of her jealousy induced haze with a startled yelp.  
Two large hand caught her before she fell. Straightening herself she opened her mouth to apologise, looking up at the towering figure. The words died on her lips as she looked up at Finnick. He really was quite attractive now that she looked at him.

"Are you ok Madame President? You seemed to be on quite the mission there." His voice was strong but soothing, and he was looking at her like curiously.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you Mr Odair. I apologise for running into you, you are right – I am on a mission to get to bed. It's been a trying day. Good evening." With that she hurried away from him as he stared after her with a confused grin on his face. Oh yes, the plan was most definitely working.

Chewing her lip, Alma didn't feel angry at all anymore. In fact, all she really felt like doing was curling up in bed and crying. He really was a nice boy. He was handsome, he obviously cared deeply for Johanna, despite how brash she could be. They suited each other. She should be happy for them. So why did she feel like her chest was being constricted with iron bands?

By the time Alma was finishing work the next day, she had already endured Effie and Katniss oohing and ahing over Johanna's impending date in sickening detail for over an hour, not to mention that she had had to pretend to be happy for the two. Now to top it all off, as she rounded the corner on the way to the presidential suite, more than ready to welcome the warm embrace of her bed, she saw Peeta and Finnick up ahead, Peeta seemed to be congratulating Finnick, the words "finally" and "congratulations" drifting over to her before they became quite, nodding to her as she passed them. Finnick however, looked somewhat alarmed at her and called out to her.

Gritting her teeth, she turned, quirking an eyebrow, "yes, Mr Odair?"

He smiled softly at her, bright blue eyes shining, "I just wanted to thank you for saving the innocent civilians in my district. It means a lot to me."

Surprised, she inclined her head, "We would not have abandoned them, Mr Odair. However, I suppose you are welcome." Slightly confused, she turned back on her heel and continued to her room, slipping out of her heeled boots and trading her usual gray jumpsuit for a loose tank top and track pants and curling up on the couch, thinking about how Johanna was going with her date.

It was around 6.30 when her she felt her communicuff buzzing with an incoming call. Glancing at it with a frown when she read the name – Johanna Mason. Wasn't she supposed to be on her date? She quickly answered the call, concern evident in her voice, "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

Johanna's voice filtered into her ear, her tone was difficult to decipher and it worried Alma, "Would you mind coming down to my room? Its really important, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't."

"Ok, I'm coming Johanna, just stay on the line ok? I'll be down as fast as I can," she was out the door before she had finished her sentence, running for the stairs, they were going to be faster than waiting for the lift.

"Johanna are you there?"

"Yes"

"What happened to your date?"

"That's what I need to see you about – I don't know what to do"

Panic had started to settle in the lining of Alma's stomach, maybe she had misjudged Finnick. I swear if he did anything to hurt her, he is on the first hovercraft out of the district, that's if she didn't get to him first.

Minutes later, Alma was banging on Johanna's door. It opened almost immediately. Alma stood there, flushed from exertion, staring at Johanna. She was fine. No she was more than fine, she was fucking beautiful and dressed to the nines and what the fuck? Where was Finnick? Why had she been summoned down here so dramatically? Johanna must have sensed her confusion and worry, "I'm honestly fine, I just need to show you something."

"Wait, what? You said you had a date and you didn't know what to do. Johanna what is going on? Did Finnick do something?" Alma's confusion and bewilderment was plastered across her face in an ever increasing frown.

Johanna took her hand and led her inside the small room. Alma's confusion immediately turn to shock. The room was decked out, There was a romantic dinner for two set up with candles and all, just like she said, soft music was playing in the background, and strategically placed candles and roses made the entire room feel very intimate and romantic, Alma suddenly felt extremely out of place. Had she wanted to rub in the fact she was having a date that bad that she called her down her like that? Alma felt tears stinging her eyes and she turned, planning on making a quick exit. But her path was blocked by Johanna, who frowned as she took a trembling hand between her own and placed a soft kiss on it. At this Alma gasped softly, her breath catching in her throat as she looked up at Johanna with wide eyes.

Not letting go of her hand, Johanna looked her directly in the eyes before speaking slowly, "Alma, I would be honoured if you would be my date tonight."

A burst of warmth was blossoming in her pounding heart, but confusion stole across her face, still not quite able to comprehend what was happening, "But … I thought … Finnick. Johanna what are you saying?"

Johanna smiled, "Lady, I tried everything to get you to realise how I felt about you, everything short of literally snogging your face off. So when Finnick suggest we imply we had a relationship it sounded logical. But I am sorry for upsetting you over the last few weeks … I just hoped the outcome would be worth it in the end, you know?"

The cogs were slow to turn in Almas head, "oh … Johanna you could have just said something –"

"I had a feeling you needed to figure out how you felt before I said anything, Alma."

The warmth in Alma chest touched her lips, spreading them into a soft smile, before finally reaching her eyes, "Johanna?"

Johanna now looked somewhat nervous, "yes?"

"I would love to be your date tonight."

A slow grin split across Johanna's face and she pulled Alma tight against her chest and span her around, laughter bubbling from them as they spun together, before Johanna gently placed the smaller woman's feet back on the ground, cupping her face and before slowly lowering her face to press a tender kiss to her lips.

Alma's eyes were wide and her expression soft as they parted, Johanna smiled tucking a loose strand of hair behind her date's ear before Alma stood on her toes and pulled her back down for another kiss, her hand moving to tangle in Johanna's short locks.

After a few moments, they broke away, leaning their foreheads together and smiling at each other like they were teenagers again. 

It was late before they decided to call it a night, Johanna insisted on walking Alma back to her room, kissing her goodnight, before leaving with a grin permanently plastered across her face. On the other side of the door, Alma was standing in the middle of her living room, smiling like an idiot, still processing all that had happened tonight. Pressing her fingers against her lips she could still feel Johanna's lips on hers, and the thought sent a fresh wave of warmth throughout her body. She didn't stop smiling all night.


End file.
